Hawaiian Wedding
by hickchick
Summary: Lex and Chloe get married on a beach in Hawaii, ch 2 up!
1. Ch 1: The Wedding

Title: Hawaiian Wedding

Rating: PG-13 (for now)

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Hawaii.

Summary: Chloe and Lex get married on a beach in Hawaii.

Ch 1: The Wedding

Lex couldn't believe his eyes as he surveyed the beauty around him. He was standing on a gorgeous beach staring out over a luscious ocean. But the most beautiful thing on this beach was not the sand or the waves that crashed upon it; it was the woman standing no more than ten feet away from him.

She's the woman that he would wed in less than two hours. Today was their wedding day. Lex knew that it would be the best day of his life when he got out of bed that morning. For one day he wouldn't have to worry about business or politics or even his father. One nice thing about having your wedding on a secluded beach in Hawaii was that it was pretty hard to find. Even if his father did find him, it would be too late. He would have married the woman of his dreams by then.

Chloe slowly walked over and came to stand behind him. She lightly wrapped her arms around him as she began to speak.

"A penny for your thoughts, my love," Chloe whispered into his ear

.Lex turned around to face her. "I was just thinking that this is going to be the best day of my life."

"Awwww, that's very sweet of you." She placed a quick kiss on his lips. "However, that doesn't relieve you of your wedding duties. Now get over there and help us decorate. It's almost time for the wedding."

Lex laughed as he followed her back over to the group of people who were setting up their wedding.

It had been Chloe's idea to get married on a beach in Hawaii with only a few friends and family in attendance. Lex had always seen himself getting married in a church surrounded by hundreds of people he hardly knew. His first two marriages had started with big, impersonal ceremonies. That is one of the reasons Lex was so accepting of Chloe's idea. He was a little skittish about going on another island though. Just a few years ago he had been stranded on an island for three months. But that island was no where near as lovely as this one. And to top it off, this beach had something the other one didn't; his Chloe was here.

He could just look at her and tell that she was the one. He just knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. It was also comforting to know that she wasn't just marrying him for his money. Even though Lex planned to spoil her every chance he got. It was also a relief to know that she wasn't going to try to kill him on their wedding night. Lex knew that he and Chloe were destined for a happy ending, he could feel it in his heart.

Nerves and anticipation grew, as the hour at which they were to be married was almost upon them. Chloe had hurried off with her bride's maids to get ready for the ceremony. Lex was left on the beach to hold down the fort until she returned. During that time, a nervous Gabe walked over to Lex and proceeded to give him "the talk". Lex didn't want to admit it, but he was happy to be marrying into Chloe's family. He and Gabe were already friends and this would be a chance for them to get closer. As corny as it sounded, Lex almost thought of Gabe as the father he never had.

Chloe's father hadn't actually supported the relationship in the beginning. But as time went by and he got to know Lex better, he didn't mind so much. Lex hadn't even been that nervous the night he asked Gabe for Chloe's hand in marriage. Lex looked forward to the future father-in-law/son-in-law moments he would experience with Gabe. Gabe is so different from his own father.

When Lionel had found out about Lex and Chloe, he did all he could to tear them apart. He tried his hardest to convince Lex that Chloe wasn't good enough for him. Lex couldn't believe how ridiculous his father was being. There were times when Lex felt he wasn't good enough for Chloe. But in the end he knew that she was going to make him a better person; so he stuck with her. He vowed to be a man she could love for the rest of their lives.

Before he knew it, the ceremony was about to begin. He took his position at the alter they had had placed on the beach. His best man, Clark, and his groom's man, Pete, came to stand next to him. Lex didn't want to admit it but he was kind of nervous about getting married. But the moment he saw Chloe in her wedding dress, all his fears melted away.

Chloe slowly followed her bride's maids, Lana and Lois, as they walked across the beach. She met up with her father and they got into position for the wedding to begin.

As soon as the music began to play, Lois and Lana began sauntering down the aisle, followed by Chloe and Gabe.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Gabe whispered as they walked down the aisle, towards Lex.

"Thank you, Daddy," Chloe whispered in reply.

Lex could hardly breathe as Chloe approached him. There were not words to describe how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a plain white wedding dress. It was simple yet elegant with spaghetti straps. It clung to her body in all the right places. Her hair was delicately pinned up. They had decided to get married right as the sun was setting and Lex loved how the sunlight reflected off of her, making her seem to glow. She looked like a fairy tale princess. She made him feel like Prince Charming on a tall, white horse.

Lex gently grasped her hand as she approached him. He couldn't stop staring into her hazel eyes, which seemed to sparkle. All Lex could focus on was the woman standing in front of him. He hardly heard a word the preacher who was performing the ceremony said. He almost didn't hear when it was his turn to speak. But he snapped out of it just in time to say his part. He knew that he meant every word of his vows to the depths of his soul. "I, Alexander Joseph Luthor, take thee, Chloe Elizabeth Sullivan, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

Then it was Chloe's turn to say her vows. As she spoke the words, she didn't have a doubt in her mind about Lex. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. "I, Chloe Elizabeth Sullivan, take thee, Alexander Joseph Luthor, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part."

As she said the words, she peered into Lex's deep blue eyes. They looked calm and so filled with happiness. She was sure that the same emotions were mirrored in her own hazel eyes, because she was feeling the exact same thing he was. It was if they were becoming one person right at that moment. They were becoming one soul as their two separate lives became one.

Lex continued to keep eye contact with Chloe even as he placed the ring on her finger. He smiled as he remembered Chloe hinting at the engagement ring she really wanted. They were out shopping one day and they stopped by a jewelry store. The moment Chloe laid eyes on that ring she knew it was made for her finger. It was a simple ring made of white gold and topped with a small simple diamond. If it had been up to Lex, he would have bought her a ring with the biggest diamond known to man. But Chloe wasn't into flashy material possessions. She liked to keep things simple, and that ring was perfect in her eyes. For weeks she had hinted to Lex that when the time came she wanted him to propose with that ring. Lex shocked her by dropping the question over a casual dinner a few weeks later. She wasn't expecting it at all.

Before he proposed, Chloe and Lex had only been dating, on and off, for less than a year. That's why his proposal had been such a surprise. But Chloe didn't have to think twice about her answer. She knew she was going to say yes even before he asked the question. And here they were, not even three weeks after they had got engaged, in the middle of their wedding ceremony.

Lex was worried that things were moving too fast for Chloe. But they were moving at a perfect pace for him. He knew that she was the one from the first time they confessed their feelings for each other. They were in his office and he just couldn't stand for her not to know how he felt about her. So he told her and then kissed her. She had pulled back from the kiss at first because she was shocked. He was about to apologize for his hasty behavior but, before he got a word out, Chloe had covered his mouth with hers. It turned out that Chloe had the exact same feelings for him. He knew at that moment that he'd never let her go again.

They'd had a rocky relationship up until now. It seemed like things were always breaking them apart. One time they had separated because of Lionel's disapproval. And another time they broke up because Lex didn't want to lose Clark as a friend. But they finally learned how to block the rest of world out and be happy together. And at this moment Lex didn't know if he could be any happier.

It was like music to both their ears when the preacher announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lex was beaming as his lips descended upon Chloe's. It was their first kiss of their new life together. The only word that came to Lex's mind was 'perfect'. He knew that word would also describe the life they were about to spend together

When they pulled back from the kiss, Chloe whispered "I love you." She was still so close to him that he could feel her breath on his lips.

"I love you too, Chloe," Lex replied. He placed one more quick kiss on her lips.

Then they turned to the audience and began to walk down the aisle as soon as they heard the preacher say, "I now present you, Mr. and Mrs. Luthor."

They had decided to have a short reception before they hurried off to their wedding night. Lex and Chloe shared a couple of dances on the dance floor that Lex had insisted they have. He didn't like the idea of dancing in the sand.

For Chloe, it felt wonderful just to be near her new husband. She hoped that they could be this close for the rest of their lives. She wanted to stay in his arms forever as they danced to their song. It felt as if they were dancing on clouds.

After a few dances, Lex sat down to watch as Chloe shared a dance with her father. He wondered how he could love someone so much. She just seemed perfect to him in every way. She was someone that he could banter with, a little ritual he liked to call 'verbal judo.' She knew about famous authors, poems, Greek mythology and so much more. She was a smart, beautiful, woman, and to him she was perfect and nothing could ever change that.

Chloe walked over and handed him a glass of champagne. She laughed as he eyed it suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Lex, I didn't slip anything into it," Chloe joked.

"Good, cause I'd hate to wake up chained to a bed post in a cheap hotel."

"Well I guess we'll have to save that for our second honey moon," Chloe snarked.

"In the mean time, I purpose a toast to my beautiful wife, the new Mrs.

Luthor."

"Cheers," Chloe replied, as she raised her glass.

Lex grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his lap so quickly she almost spilled her drink on him.

"Lex, you're insane," Chloe laughed.

"I'm sorry. I just can't stand being away from you for a moment," Lex whispered in her ear.

Lex began placing delicate kisses on her bare shoulders. He could hardly believe that soon they would be enjoying their first night together. Just the thought of them in bed together making love made his body instantly harden.

She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress but all he could think about was getting her out of it. If he kept on thinking like that then he wasn't going to make it to the wedding night.

"I have a present for you, Chloe," Lex announced.

"Oh really?" Chloe replied.

Lex reached into his pocket and handed her a set a keys.

"What's this?" Chloe questioned as she turned to face him.

"It's the keys to our new beach house."

"What?"

"Do you remember that little beach house you were eyeing when we came here to scout out beaches for the wedding?"

Chloe nodded. "Oh please tell me you didn't Lex."

"I did," Lex admitted.

"Oh my God!" Chloe squealed. "I can't believe this." She threw her arms around his neck in a warm embrace.

"Well I just thought it'd make a nice wedding present. And just think, one day we'll be able to bring our kids here and show them the place where we got married."

"Oh, so we have kids now? Is that another surprise?" Chloe questioned with a smirk.

"No, we don't have kids yet. But we might after tonight," Lex said in a husky voice.

Chloe blushed a little and leaned in to kiss Lex. She pulled back from the kiss to say. "Thank you so much for this, Lex."

"It's my pleasure," Lex whispered in reply.

"Can we go to the beach house now?" Chloe questioned eagerly.

Lex let out a little laugh. "You want to leave all of our guests?"

"I'm sure they'll understand," Chloe replied.

"As much as I'd like to we can't go yet. We still have to cut the cake."

Chloe groaned. "But I want to go right now."

"I promise we'll make it there soon enough."

Chloe stood up and grabbed Lex by the hand. "Come on! Let's go cut that stupid cake so I can go see my beach house."

Lex laughed as he followed his eager bride over to the cake. They'd had a small cake prepared because they knew there wouldn't be a lot of the people at the wedding.

When they were finished with the cake, cutting they quickly thanked their guests for coming.

Chloe laughed when her dad wouldn't stop hugging her. He was a little reluctant to let go of his baby girl. But all in all he knew that Lex would take care of Chloe.

Chloe and Lex bid everyone a final farewell before they headed off to their new beach house.

Chloe was both excited and nervous about her wedding night. Lex had always been so good to her by providing her with her heart's desires. He only proved that more by buying the beach house for Chloe. Chloe thought that if she loved him anymore, she would explode. She looked forward to what was sure to be one of many wonderful nights they would be spending together. She knew that he was going to be a caring and loving husband to her. And one day he would be a caring and loving father to their children. She silently thanked God for creating such a thing as marriage. The thought of two people spending one lifetime joined as one filled her heart with happiness. Chloe sighed.

"I love you, Lex," Chloe whispered.

"I love you too, Chloe," Lex replied.

They knew that this was the best day of their lives so far, and it could only get better as their first night together began.

TBC

AN: I will try to get Ch 2: 'The Wedding Night,' up soon. I don't mean to bribe you, but the more reviews I get the faster I'll post the next ch, so please review!


	2. Ch 2: The Wedding Night

Title: Hawaiian Wedding

Rating: NC-17

AN: I guess I should have warned you that this fic is fluffy AU piece. There's not much of a plot except that Chloe and Lex get married and then spend their first night together as a married couple and that's about it.

Thank you to PMD for the beta.

This chapter contains smut!

This is my first time writing smut so sorry if it isn't great.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Wedding Night

Chloe and Lex made it to their new beach house in record time. It was a nice beach house but it wasn't too big. After Chloe had gotten lost in Lex's mansion in Smallville a few times, she had told him she never wanted another house that big. The house was elegant and fully furnished. It was just the right size for Chloe and Lex, and the family that they would one day.

He quickly showed her around the house, which she instantly fell in love with. Her favorite thing about the house was a tie between the living room and the pool. She also loved how the house looked out over the ocean. She quickly discovered that if you opened the doors, you could receive a light ocean breeze.

"I love this house so much, Lex. Thank you again!" Chloe exclaimed lovingly to her husband.

"I have one more room to show you, Chloe, " Lex said, taking her by the hand   
and leading her up the stairs. He led her into the master bedroom. It took Chloe's breath away at how nice it was. On the far side of the room there was a sliding door, which was opened. Chloe could hear the waves outside, crashing onto the shore of the beach. You could see the beach and the ocean illuminated by the moon. The only light in the room itself was from the dozens of candles that were placed around it. In the middle of the room there was a king-size bed.

Lex noticed her eyeing the bed. "I had some of my silk sheets brought from the mansion to put on the bed. I thought it would make the place seem more like home."

"Aww Lex, you're so sweet. I can tell you went through great lengths to make this night special. I hope I don't disappoint you." Chloe cast her eyes towards the floor.

Lex hooked a finger under her chin as he brought her face up to meet his gaze.

"Chloe, you could never disappoint me. I have all I need right here," Lex said, as he pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Lex," Chloe whispered.

Chloe turned her attention to the open door, which led to the balcony. "I can't believe this view," Chloe said, as she walked over to it. "It's so breathtaking. It's beautiful."  
  
"I know what you mean," Lex said. He eyed his beautiful bride as the moonlight reflected off her blonde hair and creamy, white skin.

Lex slowly walked over to her and placed his arms around her. He gently brought his mouth to hers. As he began massaging her lips with his, his probing tongue found its way into her mouth. She eagerly responded to his ministrations.

Chloe got so caught up in the kiss that she didn't even realize that Lex had been moving them towards the bed. She broke the kiss, as oxygen became an issue. They were both panting when Lex sat down on the bed and reached out his hand to pull Chloe down with him.

Chloe pulled her hand out of his reach. "Lex, wait! I have to tell you something." She backed away from him a little.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Chloe, what's wrong?" Lex questioned. He was starting to get concerned. "Do you not want to do this?"

"No, I do. It's just that---" Chloe tried to avoid his gaze. "Well, I've never done this before," she blurted out.

Chloe waited for his reaction. She hoped he wouldn't be angry.

"What?" questioned Lex, his expression was more confusion than anger.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's that we never did it when we were together. And when we weren't together---it just didn't seem right to be with anyone else. I've always known that I wanted you to be my first and my last."

"Well that I can do," Lex said as he pulled Chloe into his arms. He wanted to hold her for the rest of their lives and never let her go, not even for a moment.

"Are you nervous?" Lex asked, breaking the silence.

"A little," Chloe admitted.

"Me too," Lex whispered.

Chloe backed away and laughed, as she looked into his eyes. "What do you have to be nervous   
about?"

"I want to make things perfect for you, Chloe. If you want to stop at any time just let me know, okay?"

Chloe nodded. Her heart almost broke at how sweet Lex was being.

"We'll take this slow," Lex promised as he began to kiss her again. This time he was the first one to pull back from the kiss. He quickly removed his suit jacket and tie. Chloe had never seen a man get a tie off that fast.

He turned back to Chloe and began kissing her ear, which caused her to shiver. "

Turn around," Lex whispered into her ear.

Chloe complied with his demand. She was starting to wonder what he could be up to when she felt his hand on the zipper of her dress. Lex slowly pulled the zipper down and placed a kiss on every inch of skin he found there. Chloe moaned as his lips danced over the skin of her back.

When he had finished unzipping her dress he let it pool at her feet. He helped her step out of it. Then he spread it out on a near by chair so the precious fabric wouldn't wrinkle. When Lex looked back at Chloe, he realized that she was clad in only her panties. She hadn't worn a bra because it didn't go with the dress. She was still facing away from him and her arms seemed to be covering her bare chest.

Lex gently grasped her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He reached out and pulled Chloe's arms away from her chest. He groaned as the sight of her bare breasts came into view.

Chloe was blushing like crazy and Lex thought that it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"You look beautiful, Chloe," Lex assured her.

"Really?" Chloe questioned.

She wrapped her arms around Lex and pulled her body flush against his. She groaned when her bare chest came into contact with his shirt. She slowly pulled back and began to undo his buttons. When she had finished unbuttoning the shirt completely, she ran her hand over his smooth, hairless chest. She was actually quite impressed by his physique. She knew that he worked out a lot, but wow, who knew he was so built. She never wanted to stop touching his muscular form.

He sighed her name when she leaned in and began kissing his neck. Lex tried to drop his shirt to the floor but cursed when he realized that his cufflinks prevented him from doing so. Lex was about ready to rip his shirt from his body at that point. Chloe couldn't help but laugh as she   
helped him remove the links.

"I thought we were taking this slow?" Chloe joked.

"If we take this any slower I might finish before you do."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let that happen," Chloe promised when they had finally gotten Lex's shirt off.

Chloe was about to reach for Lex's belt when he picked her up and quickly placed her on the bed. Not a moment passed before he was on the bed right by her side. He stared into her eyes as he lowered his lips to hers. Her lips always felt so soft and warm against his. Lex knew that he would never grow tired of kissing her. But tonight he needed to do more than kiss her. He   
needed it for himself and he knew that she needed it too.

Chloe let out a moan when Lex found his way down to her neck. At first he placed light kisses on her neck then he began to nip her tender flesh. Chloe whimpered, "Please, Lex."

"Please what, Chloe?" Lex questioned at he pulled back from her slightly.

Chloe groaned at the loss of contact. She laced her hands around the back of his head and tried to pull him back to her body. Lex couldn't hold back a laugh at how eager she was.

"Have patience, my love," Lex whispered in her ear.

The words barely registered for Chloe. Before she knew it, his mouth was back on her body. Only this time he was getting closer to where she really wanted him. Lex started placing random kisses on her breasts. She tried to move her body so that his mouth would find her tight bud, but he was careful to avoid it. Just when Chloe thought she couldn't stand any more of his torture, he finally took a nipple into his mouth while he fondled her other breast with his hand. Her body seemed to rise off the bed of it's own accord. She wanted to feel as much of his mouth as she possibly could. By the time his mouth found it's way to her other breast, she was squirming underneath him, seeking contact with any part of his body that she could find. Her lower body was rubbing against him, making him painfully hard.

He needed to stop this or things would end way before their time. Lex reached down and firmly grasped her hips. This prevented her from moving against him. He continued to move down her body until he was placing open-mouthed kisses on her stomach. Chloe had always loved it when he kissed her stomach. It was a very sensitive part of the body for her. He loved how   
soft her skin felt underneath his lips.

Chloe began stroking her hand over his bald head as Lex groaned against her flesh. All of a sudden, he pulled back from her and took a few deep breaths, as he tried to get his body under control. Chloe took this opportunity to finish undressing him. She reached over and began to remove his belt. Lex almost went crazy at just the feel of her hands barely touching him. He   
moved out of her reach.

"Chloe, let me do that," said Lex, as he loosened his belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks. He quickly discarded them onto the floor.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she gave him the once over with her eyes. He was truly a gorgeous man. He had a broad, muscular chest yet he wasn't too bulky. He looked utterly sexy lying there in his purple silky boxers with his long legs resting on the bed.

Lex noticed her staring at him and couldn't stop himself from smirking. He knew exactly what she was thinking. His own mind was filled with similar thoughts as he glanced over her body. She was curvy in all the right places; she looked absolutely perfect to him.

Lex slowly moved to lie next to her. He took her left hand in his and placed a kiss on the skin above her wedding ring.

"Are you doing okay so far?" Lex questioned as he laced his fingers with   
hers.

"Of course," Chloe replied as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Good," Lex said, as he broke the kiss.

He slowly moved his hand down her body until it reached her panties. He looked at her with a questioning glance and she nodded. Without a moment's hesitation Lex pulled her panties down her legs and threw them on the floor.

Lex lay down next to her again, as his hand moved down her body and between her legs. Chloe gasped as his hand came into contact with her wet folds. Lex covered his mouth with hers as he slipped a finger into her tight channel. She was already so wet for him. Chloe spread her legs to allow him more access. Lex deepened the kiss to distract her as he slid a second finger inside of her. He couldn't believe how tight she was; but of course she was a virgin. Chloe couldn't stop a moan that started low in her throat as he began to work his fingers in and out of her. Chloe pulled back from his lips just long enough to whisper his name.

He gently worked a third finger into her as his thumb found her clit. He could feel her body resisting him a little so he slowed the pace of his fingers. With a gentle breath on her ear, he whispered, "Relax."

Chloe nodded as she tried to calm her body down. There was so much stimulation and pleasure running through her she could barely think. When he could feel her muscles start to loosen around his fingers, he knew that she was ready. As he removed his fingers from her body, he heard a whimper of protest from Chloe.

He rolled onto his back and removed his last remaining item of clothing. Chloe barely had time to get a good look at him before he was on top of her.

As Lex brushed a hand over her cheek, she felt so safe and protected. She stared into his bright blue eyes which were filled with passion and longing.

Lex couldn't get over how beautiful she looked as she lay there underneath him. Her hazel eyes were filled with so many emotions; it was hard to read them all. But the one most evident was need. She needed him just as badly as he needed her.

Reality came crashing down upon Lex as a thought entered his mind. A look of almost terror came over his face as rolled off of her.

"Chloe, I can't do this," Lex choked out.

"Lex, what's wrong?" Chloe questioned, with concern.

He placed his head in his hands as he admitted how badly he screwed up. "I forgot to bring condoms."

Chloe let out a laugh upon hearing this. "Is that all?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Lex admitted.

"Lex, it's okay," Chloe assured him.

"No, it isn't. I should have come prepared. I've just had so much on my mind with the wedding and all---" Lex trailed off.

"Well, you may not have come prepared, but I did," Chloe said.

"What do you mean, Chloe?" Lex asked.

"I'm on the pill," she replied.

Lex shot her a questioning glance.

"I figured we wouldn't want to have kids right away and who wants to be bothered with condoms on their wedding night?" Chloe shifted closer to him, "Besides, I want to feel every single inch of you inside me," she said in a low voice.

Lex groaned as he quickly flipped her over on to her back and positioned himself on top of her. He rested most of his weight on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. Not that Chloe minded his weight pressing her into the soft mattress. As she spread her legs, he settled himself between them and positioned himself to enter her.

He placed a small kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I love you so much."

"I know. Now, show me," Chloe demanded.

He intended to do just that. He had waited for this moment since the day he and Chloe met. He felt like he could never have her soon enough, yet here she was, prepared to give herself to him.

He laced his fingers of one hand with hers. He pressed his forehead against hers as he entered her. He groaned as he came into contact with her silky wetness. She was so hot and tight he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

Her breath hitched as he slid further into her. Her grip on his hand tightened when he finally reached her barrier. He pulled back so that he could look into her eyes. She stared up at him, with a look of expectancy in her eyes.

Lex looked down at her; she looked so fragile and delicate underneath him. The last thing on earth he wanted to do was hurt this precious woman.

Lex took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm sorry." as he surged forward.

Chloe whimpered and slammed her eyes shut.

"It's okay, Chloe." Lex leaned down and placed kisses on her face as he waited for her to get used to him.

"It'll feel better, just give it time," he whispered against her lips, then placed a soft kiss on them.

Chloe tried to concentrate on the wonderful feeling of Lex filling her instead of the small pain that lingered inside.

Lex felt like he was about to lose control at any moment. When the need was almost overwhelming him, Chloe finally opened her eyes and said, "I'm okay, Lex."

Lex slowly pulled almost all the way out of her and pushed back in. He did this slowly for a few more times then began to pick up the pace. He and Chloe both groaned at the wonderful friction it caused.

Lex began pumping faster into her willing body. She felt so wonderful around him. He wished he could stay inside of her body for hours, but he knew his body wasn't going to last that long.

Chloe wrapped her legs around Lex's waist, which caused him to slip deeper into her. She gasped as he began moving even harder against her. She felt as if she couldn't get enough of him into her body. She started moving her hips with his as she tried to match his rhythm.

"Oh God, Chloe," Lex cried, as he pounded into her body as hard as he could.

Chloe was arching high off the bed and her sweat-covered chest came into contact with his.

"Yes!" Chloe screamed as Lex hit that sweet deep inside of her. He smiled to himself, he always knew that Chloe would be a screamer.

It wasn't enough; she needed more of him inside her. She spread her legs even further apart as he continued to pound into her. He had never been so deep inside of a woman and he was loving every second of it.

"Oh Chloe, you feel amazing," Lex groaned out. Making love to Chloe was the   
most powerful thing he'd ever experienced in his life.

"Lex!" she screamed his name as her muscles began to tighten around his long shaft. She continued chanting his name as she rode out her orgasm. She practically clawed at his shoulders as the sensation washed over her.

Lex couldn't hold back any longer. When her muscles started clamping tightly around him, he gave a few final thrusts. With a shout of her name, he emptied himself deep into her body.

When the sensation had passed he collapsed on top of her into her open arms. She rubbed his back as they both tried to catch their breath. Lex finally gathered enough strength to roll off of her and onto his back. She moved next to him and placed her head on his chest and listened to his pounding heartbeat.

"That was amazing," Chloe finally said, after a few moments.

"Yeah, I agree. You were wonderful, Chloe," Lex said as he ran his fingers through her sweat slicked hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Chloe replied, as she looked up at him with a big smile on her face.

They slipped under the covers as the ocean breeze swept over their satiated bodies.

Chloe and Lex lay in silence for a few moments basking in the glow of their lovemaking.

"Ummm, Lex?" Chloe questioned, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Lex questioned back.

"I know I'm kind of new at this and all but I was just wondering, how long do we have to wait before we do that again?"

Lex laughed. "Just rest now, my love. We have plenty of time for that later."

"Okay." She snuggled up against him. "I love you, Lex," Chloe whispered.

"I love you too, Chloe," he whispered, as they drifted off to sleep.

The two of them held each other as they dreamt about how they would spend the rest of their lives together. They both knew that no matter what happened between them they would be okay. Their love for each other would get them through any of life's obstacles placed in their way. Together, they would survive.  
  
The End  
  
AN: Please review!


End file.
